Quinn
Private Quinn was a Gear soldier in C Company of the 26th Royal Tyran infantry. Biography Pendulum Wars Assigned to the Acastu Imulsion Fields In the 75th year of the Pendulum Wars, Quinn was finished with boot camp, and was assigned to C Company of the 26th Royal Tyran infantry, and placed in a squad under the command of Cpl. Maxon, along with Pvt. Marcus Fenix and Pvt. Carlos Santiago. C Company was assigned to guard the Acastu Imulsion Fields in Dushin, and after disembarking from one of the Corvas that had transported the company, he saw Major Helena Stroud leaning down next to a puddle of Imulsion and remark that that was what they were really fighting for. Quinn said he thought that they were fighting for democracy, but Helena told him that cars didn't run on freedom. He then went on patrol with the rest of the squad, and asked Marcus if his father was really the head of the Defense Research Agency. Marcus confirmed he was, and Quinn asked if he was working on anything cool, but Marcus said his dad didn't tell him about that stuff. Maxon told them that there was a Union of Independent Republics Khimera incoming, and to stay sharp. They saw the helicopter fly over the Imulsion fields, doing a recon of their defenses.Gears of War: Unsaid Night Patrol Two days later, Quinn went on patrol with the rest of the squad, walking behind Marcus and Carlos as they talked. Maxon contacted them and told them to meet with him at the north perimeter gate, where a driller had claimed to have heard a motorbike. When they arrived, they saw a motorbike driving out from under a pipeline, and several Indie soldiers attacked them. Quinn and the others took cover behind pipes and returned fire, but Maxon was hit in the throat. Marcus told Quinn to see to him, while he and Carlos took the fight the Indies. Marcus and reinforcements took out the attacking Indie forces, but some of the Imulsion wells were destroyed. Carlos tried to apply pressure to stop the bleeding while Quinn held his hand, until a Packhorse arrived and Maxon was put inside. Sadly, he died from his wounds, and Sgt. Bernadette Mataki arrived to take command of the squad and finish the patrol. They looked out at the burning Imulsion fields, and Quinn commented that they would have the damage repaired in just a couple of days. Marcus remarked that this was all done just to keep the lights on at home, but Bernie told them to stop talking and finish the patrol. The Last Patrol A week later, Quinn rode in a Packhorse with Marcus and Carlos as they patrolled around the base, and had started trying to grow a beard. He told Marcus that his dad should try to invent an alternative fuel source to Imulsion, so they would have an increased supply and no need to fight over it. Carlos told him that Imulsion had been the alternative to the fuels that had come before, and wars had been fought over them as well. Carlos then asked what was all over his face, and Quinn said that he was growing a beard to match the one he had. Carlos told him he had seen more hair on bacon, but they were interrupted by a report over the radio that Indie helicopters had been detected near the border, and to keep an eye out for Indies. Quinn told Carlos to pull over so they could see if they could hear them, but they were unable to. Quinn began to climb up a pipeline to get a better view and see if he could spot them, and asked Marcus what he thought they were doing. Marcus thought they were just assessing their strength before another assault. As Quinn stayed perched on top of the pipeline, he began to tell Marcus about something his mom was sending him in the mail, but was shot in the side of his head before he could finish, and was killed instantly. His body landed next to his friends, who were horrified and shocked by his sudden death. Helena wrote a letter to Quinn's parents expressing her sympathy over his death, and Marcus and Carlos were very disturbed by Quinn dying barely a week into his first deployment. Appearances *''Gears of War: Unsaid'' References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males Category:Pendulum Wars veterans